pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Image Resources/Plants
This is a collection of plant pictures you can use for your games, so no multiple files of one image are going to be posted. You must put the 96px size for all galleries, unless the section it says not to. This is VERY important, to reduce extra page size for large images. Only include Plants' name, game it's from, creator, and permission rules, if needed. Information regarding offending another person's image on the page will get removed. List PvZ1 plants, PvZA plants, PvZ2 plants, PvZAS plants, PvZ Online plants, Plants vs. Zombies All Stars plants and PvZGW plants in that order only. Fan-made versions are only permitted if there is no existing version of the plant in a particular game, for example: a PvZA version of Torchwood is okay (Note that because PvZAS has a similar artstyle to Pvz2, the PvZAS versions can be used for PvZ2 uses). Also make sure the picture is of at least somewhat good quality, this page is for users to use, not an art showcase in where people post their versions of plants. Peashooter (Namasya) Peashooter..png|PvZ1 PeashooterAdventures.png|PvZA PVZIAT Peashooter.png|PvZ2 warfarepea.png|PvZ2, Garden Warfare-Inspired (ask wynaut before use) Sunflower Sunflower.png|PvZ1 SunflowerA.png|PvZA Sunflower.jpg.png|PvZ2 looking sunflower.png|PvZ2, looking Cherry Bomb CherryBombPvZ1.png|PVZ CherryBombPVZA.png|PvZA PVZIAT Cherry Bomb1.png|PvZ2 Cherry Bomb2.png|PvZ2, Pirate Seas Tile Wall-nut Wall-Nut In Game.png|PvZ1 Wall-nutPvZA.png|PvZA Wall-Nut.png|PvZ2 Potato Mine Potato Mine In Game.png|PvZ1 Potato Mine a.png|PvZA PZIAT Potatomine1.png|PvZ2 Snow Pea Snow_Pea2.png|PvZ1 SnowPeaPvZA.png|PvZA PVZIAT Snowpea.png|PvZ2 Snow Pea premium tile2.png|PvZ2, Premium Tile Snow Pea2C.png|PvZ2, Ancient Egypt Tile Chomper Chomper2123.png|PvZ1 Chomper3PvZ2.png|PvZ2 ChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|PvZAS Chomper2.png|PvZ2, Premium Tile Chomper2C.png|PvZ2, Ancient Egypt Tile Repeater RepeaterPvZ1.png|PvZ1 RepeaterPvZA.png|PvZA RepeaterPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Repeater2.png|PvZ2, Ancient Egypt Tile Puff-shroom (Jhaplu) Puff-shroom7.png|PvZ1 PvZA_Puff-shroom_No_Cornering_Corners_The_Dar_Ray.png|PvZA Puff-shroomIATDA.jpg|PvZ2 Puff-shroom2.png|PvZ2, Dark Ages tile PuffShroomAllStars.png|PvZAS Sun-shroom Sun-shroom23123.png|PvZ1 (Large) PVZIAT Sun-shroom.png|PvZ2 (Large) Sun-shroom2.png|PvZ2 (Large), Dark Ages Tile PVZIAT SunShroom.png|PvZ2 (Small) SunShroomAllStars.png|PvZAS (Small-Medium) Fume-shroom (Paplu) Fume-shroom.png|PvZ1 Fume-SHroom.png|PvZ2 Fume-shroom2.png|PvZ2, Dark Ages Tile FumeShroom2PvZ2.png|PvZ2, Night ver 1 Fume-shroom Night.png|PvZ2, Night Ver 2 Fume-ShroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PVZAS FumeShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS Fume-ShroomPvZA.png|PvZA Grave Buster Grave_Buster1.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Grave Buster.PNG|PvZ2 Grave Buster2.png|PvZ2, Ancient Egypt Tile GraveBusterASS2.png|PVZAS GraveBusterAS.jpg|PvZAS, Night Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Hypno-shroom.png|PVZ2 Hypno-shroom2C.png|PvZ2, Dark Ages tile Hypno-shroom2.png|PvZ2, Premium tile Hypno-shroom PvZ2.png|PVZ2, Night Tile HypnoShroomPvZ2.png|PVZ2, Night tile 140px-HD_Hypno_2.png|PvZ2, HD HypnoShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS HypnoshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PVZAS, Night Tile Scaredy-shroom (Taplu) Scaredy-shroom3.png|PvZ1 Scaredy-shroom2C.png CSScaredyShroomPVZ2.png PVZ2CSScaredyShroom2.png|PvZ2 Scaredy-shroomPvZ2.png|PVZAS Scaredy-Shroom picture. ScardeyShroomy2.png ScaredyShroom3PvZ2.png|Ask permission from Rx2 to use. PVZA Scaredy-Shroom.png|SlimeLOLEnder's PvZA version. Scaredy-shroom in Almanac (PvZPP).png|PvZAS, Dark Ages tile. Poop.png|???, HD ScaredyShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS FrankenShroomTile.png|PvZ2, Franken-shroom from PvZGW by PuffyMuffins Ice-shroom Ice-shroom.png|PvZ1 IceShroom2PvZ2.png|PvZAS Ice-shroomPvZ2.png|PvZAS, Night ver 1 IceShroomPvZ2.png|PvZAS, Night ver 2 IceShroomPvZA.png|Ice-shroom in PvZA. Doom-shroom Doom-shroom2.png|PvZ1 DoomShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS Doom-shroom in Almanac (PvZPP).png|PvZAS, Dark Ages tile. DoomShroomPvZ2.png|??? Doom-shroomPvZ2.png DoomShroomPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvzA Version, Ask For Permission DoomshroomRW.png|Doom Shroom in Robot Ages Tiles Lily Pad LilyPad.png|PvZ1 Lily Pad2.png|PvZ2 Lily PadPvZ2.png|PvZAS LilyPadPvZ2.png|??? Squash Squash2.png|PvZ1 Squash!.png|PvZ2 Squash2C.png|PvZ2, Wild West tile PVZDS Squash.png|PvZ2, NMT tile SquashPVZ2.png|PvZ2, remium tile Squash PvZa.png|PvZA Threepeater Threepeater2.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Threepeater.png|PvZ2 ThreepeaterPVZ2.png|PvZ2, Pirate Seas tile Threepeaterpremium.png|PvZ2, on premium tile Threepeater PvZA.png|PvzA Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelp.png|PvZ1 Tangle Kelp2.png|PVZ2 Tangle KelpPvZ2.png|PVZAS, Water ver 1 TangleKelpPVZ2PVZAS.png|PvZAS, Water ver 2 TangleKelpPvZ2.png|PvZAS, Night Tangle Kelp PVZ22.png Tangle Kelp PVZ2.png TangleKelpPVZA.png|PvZA Jalapeno Jalapenopvz1.png|PvZ2 JalapenoA.png|PvZA PVZIAT Jalapeno5.png|PvZ2 Jalapeno2C.png|PvZ2, Wild West tile JalapenoFCPVZ2CS.png|PvZ2, Frostbite Caves tile Jalapenopremium.png|PvZ2, Premium tile Spikeweed Spikeweed2.png|PvZ1 Spikeweed PvZ2.png|PvZ1 SpikeweedPVZ2.png|PvZ2, Pirate Seas tile PVZA Spikeweed.png|PvZA, by Angry3456 free-use SPIKEWEED PVZA.png|PVZA ver 2 Torchwood (Kallu Kalia) Torchwood2.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Torchwood7.png|PvZ2 TorchwoodPVZ2.png|PvZ2, Premium tile Torchwood2C.png|PvZ2, Ancient Egypt tile TorchwoodPvZA.png|PvZ2, ask Rx2 for permission Tall-nut (Feluda) Tall-nut2.png|PvZ1 TallNutPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Tall-nut2C.png|PvZ2, Pirate Seas tile Tall-nutPVZ2.png|PvZ2, Wild West tile Tall-nut PVZDS.png|PvZ2, NMT tile TALL-NUTPVZA2.png|PvZA ver 1 3D_tall-nut.png|PVZA ver 2 Sea-shroom Sea-Shroom.png|PvZ1 SeaShroom2PvZ2.png|PvZAS SeashroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PvZAS, Night SeaShroomPvZ2.png|PvZAS, HD Really Bothersome Sea-shroom Pic But At Least It's Good.png|PvZA Plantern Plantern2.png|PvZ1 PlanternPVZ2PVZAS.png|PvZAS PVZIAT_Plantern.png|Chinese PvZ2 Cactus Cactus25.png|PvZ1 CactusPvZA.png|PvZA ver 1 Cactusssss.PNG|PVZA ver 2 Cactus-1.png|PvZ2 Cactus2.png|PvZ2, remium tile CactusPVZAS-PVZ2.png|PvZAS Blover Blover2.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Blover5.png|PvZ2 BloverPVZ2.png|PvZ2, Far Future tile Blover a.png|PvZA Starfruit Starfruit2.png|PvZ1 Starfruit PvZ22.png|PvZ2 Starfruit2C.png|PvZ2, Far Future tile StarfruitPremiumTile.PNG|PvZ2, Premium tile Starfruit.png|PvZ2, Night Split Pea Split Pea.png|PvZ1 SplitPea2.png|PvZ2 Split Pea2.png|PvZ2, Wild West tile SplitPeaPvZA.png|PvZA. SplitPeaPVZA.png|PVZA by DJcraft789, ask permission Pumpkin Pumpkin2.png|PvZ1 PumpkinPvZ2.PNG|PvZ2 Pumpkin PvZ2.png|PvZ:AS Magnet-shroom Magnet-shroomlolol.png|PvZ1 Magnetplant2.png|PvZAS PVZIAT Magnet shroom.png|PvZ2 Magnet-shroom2.png|on Dark Ages tile Magnet-shroom PVZDS.png|on NMT tile Magnet-shroom Premium.png|on Premium tile MagnetShroomAS.PNG|PvZ:AS MagnetShroomPvZ2.png PVZIAT Magnet-Shroom.png MagnetShroom2PvZ2.png Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pultPVZ1.png CabbagePultPvZ2.png Cabbage-pult.PVZ2.png|on grass PVZA CABBAGE PULT.png|PVZA Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Lily8763cpCabbage-pult.png|Lily8763cp's version Cabbagepult pvza.png|PvZA Flower Pot FlowerPot.png FlowerPotAdventures.png|PvZA Flower Pot. FlowerPotPvZ2.png FlowerPotPvZGOML2.jpg PvZ2FlowerPotBJoL.jpg FlowerPotATW.png Flower Pot.jpg FlowerPotAS2.PNG|PvZAS Flower Pot.png|By K3NPE, Free to use Flower Pot PVZ2.gif|EK Gras' version, please ask for permission. However, if i have been inactive for a long time, no need for permission. Flower PotEP.png|By Electric Plants Flowerpotmark2.png|EK Gras' version, no need for permission. Lily8763cpFlower Pot.png|Lily8763cp's version Black11FlowerPot.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Kernel-pult PvZ1Kernel-Pult.png|PvZ Kernel-pult.png|PvZ2 KernelPultPvZ2.png|PvZ2 on grass Kernel-pultIAT.png Kernel Pult.png|Kernel Pult in Pvza kernalzpvza.png|Kernel-pult in PvZA KernelPultPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvZA Version, Ask For Permission Pvzakernel.png|Tenge's version of PvZA Kernel-pult Lily8763cpKernel-pult.png|Lily8763cp's version Garlic Garlic23.png|PvZ1 Grassgarlic.png|PvZ2 Garlic2.png|on NMT tile GarlicPvZ2.png|PvZ:AS GarlicO.png|PvZO Garlic2C.png PvZ_Too_Ready_To_Yoo-ze_Free_Use_Garl-lick_The_Dar_Ray.png garlicpvzaftw.png|Garlic in PvZ:A Lily8763cpGarlic.png|Lily8763cp's version Coffee Bean Coffee_Bean2.png Coffee Bean2-0.png|PvZ2C CoffeeBeanPvZAS.png CoffeeBeanPvZ2.png Coffee BeanIATC.png COFFEE BEAN PVZ2.png|Itsleo20's version COFFEE BEAN PVZ2 V2.png|Itsleo20's version Coffee Bean K3NPE.png|K3NPE's version, Free to use Lily8763cpCoffee Bean.png|Lily8763cp's version Umbrella Leaf Umbrella Leaf2.png UmbrellaLeafPVZAS-PVZ2.png Umbrella Leaf1.jpg Umbrella-Plant.png Lily8763cpUmbrellaLeaf.png|Lily8763cp's version umbrellaleafcomic.png|Umbrella Lef (Comic) Marigold Marigold321.png Marigold PvZ2.png Marigold_2.png MarigoldAtW.png PvZ 1-Styled Merry Gold Pic To Make Heal Flower Easier The Dar Ray.png Marigold PVZA.png|PVZA Lily8763cpMarigold.png|Lily8763cp's version Melon-pult Melon-pultpvz1.png MelonPultPvZ2.png Melon-pult2.png|on Wild West tile Melonpultmyiatstyle.png PVZA MELON PULT.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PvZA Melon-Pult PVZA.png|Make By Liam MD Melonpult.png|WMag's Melon-PultPvZA.png|Melon-Pult in PvZA Lily8763cpMelon-pult.png|Lily8763cp's version Gatling Pea Gatling Pea5.png Gatling Pea2.png|PvZ2c GatlingPeaAllStars.png|PvZ:AS Gatlingadventures.png PVZIAT Gatling PeaCS.png PVZIAT GatlingPea Iron-ish Barrel.png RetroGatling copy.png Retro Gatling.png PVZIAT Pea Gatling.png PvZBBRepeater.png|By: Dan12322 PVZIAT GatlingPea Wooden Barrel.png GATLING PEA NO BARRELS SOLDIER KIT.png|King of Stars's Version GatlingPeaThrowkirbyEdition.png|Throwkirby's version. No permission needed to use. Twin Sunflower TwinSunflowerPvZ1.png|PvZ1 Twin Sunflowerz.png|PvZA PVZIAT Twin Sunflower5.png|PvZ2 Twin Sunflower2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Twin sunflower PVZDS.png|on NMT tile Black11TwinSunflower.PNG|TheBlack11's version. Gloom-shroom Gloom-shroom2.png Gloom-shroom PvZ2.png GloomshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg Gloom-shroom pvz2 edition.png GloomShroom2PvZ2.png GLOOM_PVZ2.png Gloom-Shroom(K3NPE).png|By K3NPE, Free to use Cattail Cattail2.png CattailPvZ2.png PvZ2 Cattail.png Cattail2C.png Cattail LMD.png|Pvz2 Style Cattail PVZ2.png|Big Wave Beach Background Cattail Almanac.png|PvZ2 Cattail on BWB Background CattailO.png|PvZO Cattail.png|PvZO on grass Cattail PVZDS.png|PvZO on water Cattail PvZ (Pvz2 Style).png|PvZ styled PvZ2C by FireBerg. No need for permission Gold Magnet Gold Magnet2.png|PvZ1 GoldMagnetPvz2.jpg|PvZ:AS Gold-Magnet.png|Gold Magnet in PvZA Goldmagnetplant.png|TheMostAwesomer's PvZA Gold Magnet (Plant) - free to use GoldMagnieAdventures.png Gold Magnet2C.png GoldMagnie2.png Gold Magnet Dark Age Style.png|Dark Age Style GoldmagnetPVZ22.png Spikerock Spikerock2.png PVZIAT Spikerock.png SpikerockPVZ2.png|on Pirate Seas tile SPIKEROCK PVZA.png|By Itsleo20, PVZA version. Winter Melon Winter Melon2.png WinterMelon2.png Winter MelonPVZ2.png|on Wild West tile Thewintermelonforthegame.png WINTER MELON PVZA.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PvZA WinterMelon.png|WMag's A version Winter-MelonPvZA.png|Winter-Melon in PvZA Cob Cannon Cob CannonPvZ1.png CobCannonPvZas.png CobCannon2PvZ2.png Cob Cannon212.png Cob Cannon.jpg|Old version of Cob Cannon created by Rx2. Cob Cannon PVZA.png|PVZA Imitater ImitaterSpritePVZOriginal.png Imitatercopy.png Imitater2C.png|on Wild West tile Imitater PVZDS.png|on NMT tile Imitater2.png|on premium time ImitaterPvZA.png|Imitater in PvZA by Angry3456 free-use Explode-o-nut Explode-o-nut2.png Explode-O-Nut2.png|Official PvZ2 EXPLODE.png Explode-o-nutPVZ2CS.png Explode-o-nutPvZ2.png|Ask Rx2 for permission. Explode-o-nut PvZ2.png|Better design of Explode-o-nut in PvZ 2, made by Angry3456 free-use Splodeonut.png|Require ItsZee's permission to use Explode-O-Nut12.png|PvZ1 styled PvZ2 design Social Edition Exclusive Plants Fire-shroom_Transparent.png|Fire-shroom (cropped from only available image) Fire-shroom_Night_Tile.png|Fire-shroom on a Night tile Journey to the West Exclusive Plants Sea Starfruit.png Anenome.png GunGrass.png Oxygen Algae.png Bramble Sea GrassJttW.png brambleseagrasspvz2.png|Pvz2-style Bramble Sea Grass. Ask Mau as before use it oxygenalgaepvz2.png|Pvz2-style Oxygen Algae. Ask Mau as before use it seastarfruit.png|Pvz2-style Sea Starfruit. Ask Mau as before use it electricanenomepvz2.png|Pvz2-style Electric Anemone.Ask Mau as before use it watergungrasspvz2.png|Pvz2-style Water Gun Grass. Ask Mau as before use it Sea-Weed Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Starfish Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Trap Sea-Weed Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Anemone Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Gold Shroom Pvz2.png|Pvz2 OxygenAlgaePvZ2.png|Oxygen Algae by Rx2. Aspearagus Aspearagus2.png Aspearagus.jpg AspearagusC.png Aspearagus3.png AspearagusTL.png|Ask Kingler for permission. AspearagusPvZ1.png AspearagusPvZ2.png ASPEARAGUS BY LEO.png|Itsleo20's version. Free-use PVZIAT_aspearagus.png|Wynaut821 (ask first) Aspearagus I Dunno What To Say The Dar Ray.png Aspearagus(K3NPE).png|K3NPE's version Aspearagus my v.png|Vicenteverdugo, no permisson AspearagusNewPvZ2.png|Created by Rx2, ask for permission. aspearagus pvz2 by leo.png|Ask ItsLeo20 AspearagusRW.png Pvz 2 style aspearagus.png|MineOk1, Free use but leave credit. Popcorn PopcornPvZA.png PopcornC.png Popcornrequest.png Popcorn2.png PopcornIAT.png Popping Popcorn Fing The Dar Ray.png popcorn.png|PopCorn in Pvz1 Popcorn LMD.png Popcornpvz2fanart.png Popcorn(K3NPE).png|K3NPE's version, Free to use Popcornpvz2.png|vicenteverdugo, no permisson Popcorn blasting.gif|Свинка Сэм's version (animated!) Beet Beet2.png Beet Head.png|Pvz1 PvZ1Beet1.png|A PvZ1 Beet. PvZ1Beet2.png|Another PvZ1 Beet. BeetPvZ2Style.png Beet3.jpg Beet revern.png|Revern's Beet, no need for permission PVZIAT_beetnew.png|wynaut821 beet (ask first) BeetPVZIAT2.PNG|PvZ2 BeetPVZ2miimim.PNG|Beet by JohnODBG ask user for permission. Flaming Pea FlamingPeaPvZA.png Fire Peashooter2.png|PvZ2 Fire Peashooter2C.png Fire_PeashooterNew.png|PvZ2 on grass Flaming Pea2C.png Flaming Pea.png FlamingPeaTCD.png Flaming Pea2.png Flaming PeaC.png FlamingPea.jpg Flaming Pea6.png|With feminine eyelashes. FlamingPeaPVZ1.png|PvZ1 Version by Kingler. Free-use. FirePeashooterPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Firepea.png|Ask ItsZee for permission FirePea22.png|Newest Fire pea, image edited onto grass by TriPlant250 Shamrock Shamrock2Adventures.png Shamrock.png Shamrock2C.png Shamrock.jpg Shamrock2.png ShamrockPVZ2CSbutthenisimprovedbyCRGrass.png|CR's Shamrock. No need for permission ShamrockCRattacking.png|CR's attacking Shamrock. No need for permission Shamrock2Reap.png|Reap's Shamrock ShamrockPvZ2TMS.png|TMS' Shamrock. No permission needed. ShamrockPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Shamrockss.png|The Mega Mango's version. shoot.jpg|Shamrock shooting. Shamrock(K3NPE).png|K3NPE's version, Free to use Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot2.png Bambooshoot.png BambooShootPvZ2.png|Small Bamboo Cage-styled Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot.jpg Bamboo SHoot2.png Bambooshoot2.png|No need for permisson Bamboo Shoot Pvz1.png|Pvz1 bambooshoot2.jpg|by wynaut821 (ask first) BambooResized.png|No need for permission. Bamboo Shoot That Shoots Shoots The Dar Ray.png BamboomItsZeeEDition.png Bamboo by Sam.png|Free-use, by Свинка Сэм BambooTheShoot.png|Bamboo Shoot by JohnODBG54 BambooShootNew.png Chilly Pepper Chilly Pepper2.png|PvZA ChilliPepper2.png|PvZH Icy Chilly.jpg|PvZ1 style Chilly Pepper, by Carrot Jetpack JAPCH.png|PvZ1 style Chilly Pepper, by WinterMagnet ChillyPepperWALTERMADEITFORGODSICKSOASKHIMNOTME.jpg|by Walter20210 Chilly Pepper.jpg|By FlamingoPhoenixFeathers ChillyPepper57.png|By Jared.jiro.3 ChillyPepperPVZ2CS.png|By Creative Slime Chillypepperpvz2.png|By TheMostAwesomer Chilly Pepper LMD.png|Make By Liam MD Chilly Pepper.png|By K3NPE, Free to use Chilly Pepper.png chillypepper.png|By FumeShroomful Sweet Pea Sweet Pea2.png|PvZA Sweet Pea29.png|PvZA Sweet Pea with feminine eyelashes, by Jared.jiro.3 SweetPea.png|PvZ2 style Sweet Pea, by TheCuteDolphin Sweet Pea 12.png|PvZ2 version with feminine eyelashes, by Jared.jiro.3 SweetPeaPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Sweet Pea That Looks Nothing Like Real Sweet Peas The Dar Ray.png Sweet Pea.png|By K3NPE, Free to use Sweet PeaW-C.png|'Sweet Pea' by Wikia-Critic, no permission required, but credit is asked for. Beeshooter Beeshooter2.png BeeshooterPvZ2.png BeeshooterC.png PVZIAT Beeshooter.png Beeshootertma.png Beeshooter29.jpg PVZIAT Beeshooter 5.png BeeshooterW-C.png|'Beeshooter' by Wikia-Critic. Permission is not required, but credit is asked for. Hard-nut Hard-nut2.png Hard-nut4.jpg HardNutPvZ2.png hardnutpvz1.PNG|pvz1 Hard-nut Acespearagus Acespearagus2.png Acespearagus2PvZ2.png|Ask permission from Rx2MikeyWIKIA. Acespearagus90.jpg Acespearagus by leo.png|Itsleo20 free-use. Aspearagus3 (1).png|Acespearagus by JohnODBG54 (ask first) Power Flower Power Flower2.png PowerFlowerPvZ2.png Power Flower.png Power Flower.jpg H.9.PNG|ask to polimis for permission Beetboxer Beetboxer2.png Beetboxbox2.png Beetboxer rev.png|Revern's version, free-use BeetBoxerPVZIAT2.PNG|PVZ 2 inspired version.By JohnODBG. Ice Queen Pea Ice Queen Pea2.png Ice Queen PeaC.png PVZIAT Ice Queen.png Ice Queen Pea.png Ice Queen Pea3.jpg Ice Queen Pea Grass.png PVZIAT IceQueenpeahehe.png queen_snow_peaPVZAIT.png|wynaut821 IceQueenPeaPvZ2Revern.png|By Revern Shamrockstar Shamrockstar2.png Shamrockstar3.png Shamrockstar.jpg ShamrockPVZ2CSbutthenisimprovedbyCRGrass star.png|PVZ2 inspired version.By JohnODBG54 Bamboom Bamboom2.png Bamboom.jpg BamboomResized.png|No need for permission. 180px-Bamboon.png|PvsZ2 style, free use. BambooMPvz.png|Bamboom.By JohnODBG54 Bamboom!.png|by DaTakko Bloomerang BloomerangPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Bloomerang Bloomerang.png|on grass BLOOMERANGE PVZ1.png|PvZ1 style Bloomerang, Itsleo20's version. Free-use BloomerangPvZ1 Revern.png|PvZ1 version, ask permission from Revern. Bloomerang LMD.png GT3BloomerangPVZ1.png Bloomerang PVZA.png|PVZA Iceberg Lettuce Iceberg Lettuce2.png Lechuga Iceberg.png|on grass IcebergLettucePvZ12.png|PvZ1 Icebergpvz1.png|PvZ1 version IcebergLettuceTL.png|By Kingler. Free-use. PVZAIcebergLettuce2.PNG|PvZA Bonk Choy Bonk Choy2.png BonkChoy.png|on grass Bonk Choy JttW.png|PvZ:JttW Bonk Choy Bonkchoypvz1.png|PvZ1, using beta artwork. BonkChoyPvZ1.png|A Garlic-inspired PvZ1 version. Bonk Choy LMD.png|PVZA Bonkchoy pvza.png|Free to use Snapdragon Snapdragon2.png Snapdragon PvZ2.png|on grass SnapdragonPvZ1.png|PvZ1 PVZA SNapdragon.png|PvZA Version by Itsleo20 SnapDragonPvZA.png|Snapdragon in PvZA SnapdragonJTTW.png|JttW Snapdragon Snapdragon pvza.png|PvZA Coconut Cannon Coconut Cannon2.png Coconut Cannon PVZDS.png|on nmt tile Coconutcannonpvz1.png|On PvZ1 background. PVZ_COCO_CANNON.png|PVZ Version of Coconut Cannon using paint by Pea nut 5667. No need for permission. Pvz 1 cococannon.png|Like a Sparta's version, PvZ1 style Spring Bean Spring Bean2.png Springbean.jpg|on grass SpringBeanPvZ12.png|PvZ1 SpringBeanPVZ1.png|SlimeLOLEnder's PvZ1 version. Free-use Pvzaspringbean.png|96px|PvZA by LAwnDefender072003. Ask permission Chili Bean Chili Bean2.png Chili Bean4.png|on grass Chili Bean PVZ1.png|PVZ1 Chili BeanPvZ1 Revern.png|Free-use Lightning Reed Lightning Reed2.png Grasslightningreed.png|on grass PVZ1 LIGHTNING REED.png|PvZ1 Lightningreedpvz1.png|PvZ1 Lightning ReedA.png|PvZA. LIGHTNING REED PVZa.png|PvZA Pea Pod Pea Pod2.png PeaPodPvZ2.png|on grass Laser Bean Laser_Bean2.png|PvZ2 Laser Bean Laser BeanJTTW.png|JttW Laser Bean laz0rbeenpvz1.png|PvZ1 style Laser Bean, by Rx2MikeyWIKIA Laser Bean PVZA.png|PVZA Citron Citron2.png CitronPVZ2.png|on grass CitronPvZ1.png|PvZ1 styled E.M.Peach Empeach123.png E.M.Peach3.png|on grass Empeachpvz1.png|PvZ1. Infi-nut Infi-nut.png Infi-nut25.png|on grass InfiNutPvZ2.png Herobrine-nut Fing That Looks Good The Dar Day.png PVZ1 Infi-nut.png|By Itsleo20 HOLONUTPVZA.png|Another pvz a Latests.png|HD by TheChattyChatot. No permission needed, but please credit. Magnifying Grass Magnifying Grass2.png Magnifying Grass1.png|on grass MagnifyingGrassCopy2.png|Beta design, with shade MagnifyingGrassPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvZA Version, Ask For Permission Tile Turnip Tile_Turnip2.png|PvZ2 Tile Turnip Tile Turnip PVZDS.png|on NMT tile TileTurniponPremiumtile.png|on premium tile Tile Turnip.png|PvZ1 style Tile Turnip, by Liam MD TileTurnip PvZ1 rev.png|Tile Turnip, PvZ1 (Ask permission from Revern) TileTurnipPVZAlul.png|PvZA Tile Turnip by SlimeLOLEnder. No permission needed Sun Bean Sun Bean2.png PVZIAT Sun Bean.png|On grass Sun Bean PVZ1.png|PvZ1 version. Sun bean.png|Coffee Bean-inspired PvZ1 version. Power Lily Power Lily2.png PVZIAT Powerlily.png|On grass Power LilyPvZA.png|Power Lily in PvZA Pea-nut Pea-nut2.png Pea-nut2-1-.png|on grass Pea-nut2C.png|on Dark Ages tile Peanuttt.png Wall-peanut.png Peanut.png Pea-nut PvZ1.png Pea-Nut.PNG PEANUT.png PvZ1PeanutSB.png|PvZ1 Pea-nut by SirBardock. No need to ask for permission. Pea-nutPVZA.png|PvZA Pea-nut by SlimeLOLEnder. Free-use! Pea-Nut Pvza.png|Pea Nut Pvza Style by Liam MD PeanutPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvZA Version, Ask for Permission P-Nut That Was Surprisingly Hard To Make And Looks Good The Dar Ray.png|Pea-nut by The Dark Rayquaza. Bowling Bulb Bowling Bulb2.png BowlingBulbPvZ2.png|on grass BowlingBulbonPremiumtile.png|on premium tile Bowling Bulb Pvz 1.png Bowling bulb2.png|Ask permission from Shivuraghav5|link=User:Shivuraghav5 Bowling Bulb PvZA.png|By ScribbleMasterer Ghost Pepper Ghost Pepper2.png GhostChiliPvZ2.png|on grass Ghost Pepper2C.png|in BWB tile. GhostPepperCITSPVZ2CS.png|on Sky City tile Ghost Pepper (JTTW).png|JttW Ghost Pepper Ghost Pvz1.png|Pvz1 Ghost Pepper Tall.png GhostPepperPVZA.png|Ghost Pepper in PvZA Ghost Pepper PvZ1.png|ScribbleMasterer's PvZ1 (Use Freely) Homing Thistle Homing Thistle2.png HomingThistleNewPvZ2.png|on grass Homing Thistle2C.png|in BWB tile Homing thistle.png Homing thistle1221221212.png HomingThistlePvZ2.png PVZIAT homing thisle.png Pvz1 Homing Thistle made by Pvzfowlfan.jpg|Pvz1 made by Pvzfowlfan PVZAHomingThistle.png|PVZA Styled Homing Thistle by , Ask Permission Guacodile Guacodile2.png OfficialGuacodile.png Banana Launcher Banana Launcher2.png BananaCannonPvZ2.png|on grass Banana Launcher PVZDS.png|on premium tile BANANALAUNCHER.png Bananalauncher.jpg BananaLauncher.png|Banana Launcher. Better quality and better edges. By mau as. Ask to get permission to use it Sweet Potato Sweet PotatoPL.png SWEET POTATO2.png|on grass Sweet Potato PvZA.png|PvZA SweetpotatoPVZ1.png|PVZ1 Sweet Potato Sap-fling Sap-fling2.png Sap-fling.png|on grass Sap-fling2C.png|on BWB tile. Sap-fling70.jpeg|in PvZA Hurrikale Hurrikale2.png Hurrikale.png|on grass Hurrikale2C.png|on FBC tiles HURRIKALE.png Hot Potato Hot_Potato2.png Intensifier.gif|''Turn-up'' |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Pepper-Pult Pepper-pult2.png Bell_Pepper-pult3.png|PvZ: All Stars Unused Version Named Bell Pepper Pepper-pultPvZ1(Nintendo'sDont_use_without_prem).png|Pepper Pult by User:Nintendo64-Boy Do Not Use Without Permission. PepperPultPvZA.png|Pepper-Pult in PvZA. Free-use Chard Guard Chard Guard2.png Stunion L.7.png Newstunion.png|on grass PVZDS Stunion.png|on NMT tile Stunion.jpg Stunion_Tile3.png Rotobaga Rotobaga2.png Rotobagagrass.png X-shot_Tile_AGAIN.png Lava Guava Lava_Guava2.png LavaGuava.png|on grass Lava Guava2C.png|on Lost City tile Red Stinger RedStinger.png A.K.E.E IngameAKEEPvZ2LC.png|In-game A.K.E.E. AkeePvZ2.png|As found in files Endurian Endurian.png|In game EndurianPvZ2.png Enduriangreen.png|on grass EndurianonaPremiumtile.png|On premium tile Toadstool Toadstool.png Toadstool2C.png|on Lost City tile Toadstool (PvZ1) Day.png|PvZ1 Toadstool by DJcraft789 (Day Background), Ask permission Toadstool (PvZ1) Night.png|PvZ1 Toadstool by DJcraft789 (Night Background), Ask permission Stallia Stahlia.png Gold Leaf Gold_Leaf.png Strawburst Strawburst2.png StrawBurstOnGrass.png|on Grass Strawburst PVZDS.png|on NMT tile Phat Beet Phat_Beet2.png Phatbeet.png|on grass Celery Stalker Celery_Stalker2.png CeleryStalker-2.png|on grass Thyme Warp Thyme_Warp2.png ThymeWarp.png|on grass Electric Blueberry Electric_Blueberry2.png Electric_Blueberry2C.png|In the Chinese version ElectricBlueberry.png|on grass Electric Blueberry PVZDS.png|on NMT tile Spore-shroom Sporeshoosh.png Grasssporeshroom.png|on grass Intensive Carrot Intensive_Carrot2.png IntensiveCarrotonPremiumtile.png|on premium tile Jack O' Lantern Jack O' Lantern2.png JackOLanternGrass.png|On grass Pvza_Jackolantern_TNZ.jpg|PvZA Grapeshot Grapeshot2.png GrapeshotLawn.png|On-lawn GrapeshotPVZA.png|PvZA Primal Peashooter Primal_Peashooter2.png PrimalPeaPremium.png|On a premium tile Primal_Peashooter_on_lawn.png|On the lawn Pvza_Primal_Pea.jpg|PvZA Primal Peashooter1.png|PvZ1 Primal Wall-nut Primal_Wall-nut2.png Primal_Wall-nut_on_lawn.png|On-lawn TNZ_Pvza_Primal_Wallnut.jpg|PvZA Primal Wall-nut1.png|PvZ1 Perfume-shroom Perfume-shroom2.png Perfumeshroomgrass.png|On-lawn Perfume-shroom PVZDS.png|on premium tile Cold Snapdragon Cold_Snapdragon2.png Coldsnapdragongrass.png|On-grass PvZA Cold Snapdragon.png|PvZA Untitled-1451699398.png|PvZ1 Primal Sunflower Primal Sunflower2.png Primal Sunflower1.png|PvZ1 Primal Potato Mine Primal Potato Mine2.png Shrinking Violet Shrinking_Violet2.png Shrinking Violet3.png|On-Grass ShrinkingVioletNMTtile.png|on NMT tile Moonflower Moonflower2.png Powered Moonflower.png|powered PVZ1 moonflower.png|Pvz1 Moonflower. Ask HomingThistleRoblox for permission. Moon Flower By Bluetoad103.png|''Moonflower'' Nightshade Nightshade2.png Powered Nightshade.png|powered Shadow-shroom Shadow-shroom2.png Powered Shadow-shroom.png|powered Escape Root EscapeRootPrem.png Escape RootBJ.png|link=on grass Escape Root PVZDS.png|link=on NMT tile Dusk Lobber Dusk Lobber2.png Powered Dusk Lobber.png|powered Dusk Lobber PVZDS.png|on NMT tile Grimrose Grimrose2.png Powered Grimrose.png|powered Grimrose Premium.png|on premium tile Gold Bloom Gold Bloom2.png Electric Currant Electric Currant2.png Wasabi Whip Wasabi Whip on Tile (2).png WasabiWhip2.png|On grass Aloe Aloe2.png Kiwibeast Kiwibeast2.png Bombegranate Bombegranate2.png Apple Mortar AppleMortar.png Parsnip Parsnip2.png Caulipower Caulipower2.png Hot Date Hot Date2.png Electric Peashooter Electric Peashooter2-1.png Solar Tomato Solar Tomato2.png Shadow Peashooter Shadow Peashooter2.png Sling Pea Sling Pea2.png Goo Peashooter Goo Peashooter2.png Power Mints Fila-mint2.png|Fila-mint Reinforce-mint2.png|Reinforce-mint Bombard-mint2.png|Bombard-mint Arma-mint2.png|Arma-mint Contain-mint2.png|Contain-mint Spear-mint2.png|Spear-mint Pepper-mint2.png|Pepper-mint Enchant-mint2.png|Enchant-mint Winter-mint2.png|Winter-mint Appease-mint2.png|Appease-mint Radish White Radish2.png White Radish23.png|on grass Radish_PVZA.png|link=pvza(ask icrsonicfan 2 first) Radish PVZA2.png White radish pvza.png|PvZA Fire Gourd Fire Gourd2.png|PvZ2 Fire Gourd26.png|On grass PVZA FIRE GOURD.png|PvZA Fire Gourd PVZA2.png|Is By LMD PvZ1Firegourd2.png|PvZ1 Fire Gourd by User:ThePvzDude.No need for permission Pvzafiregourd.png|PvZA by LawnDefender072003, Ask permission. Heavenly Peach Heavenly Peach2.png Heavenly Peach2-0.png|on grass Heavenly Peach Pvz1.png|Pvz1 Bamboo-shoot Bamboo ShootPVZ2.png Raiz De Bamboo.png|on grass Carrotillery Carrot Missile Truck2C.png Carrot_Missile_Truck_PvZ2CN.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Carrot_Missile_TruckJTTW.png|Journey to the West Dandelion (PvZ2) Dandelion2.png|PvZ2 DandelionDayPVZ2CS.png|on grass IngameDandelionPvZ2LC.png|on Lost City tile DandelionPvZ2.png|PvZ2c Dandelion2C.png|on Ancient Egypt tile. DandelionJTTW.png|PvZ:JttW Aggro Brocco Vigorous Broccoli PvZ2CN.png Vigorous BroccoliJTTW.png|Journey to the West Oak Archer Oak_Archer2.png Oak_ArcherJTTW.png|Journey to the West Pyro-shroom FireMushroom2.PNG Flame Mushroom2C.png|on grass Cryo-shroom FreezeMushroom2.PNG Acidic Citrus PVZIAT_Acidic_Citrus.png DayAcidLemon.png|on grass Lotuspot Lotus_Plant.png Lotus-0.png|on grass Lord Bamboo Lord Bamboo2.png Lord Bamboo2C.png|on BWB tile Tornacorn Whirlwind Acorn2.png Rafflesia RafflesiaPvZC2.png|PvZ2 version RafflesiaAS.png|PvZAS version Chest-nut Chestnut_Squad2.png Small Chestnut Team2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Pomegunate Pomegranate Machine Gun2C.png Pomegranate Machine Gun2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Pomegranate_Machine_GunJTTW.png|Journey to the West Bambrook Bamboo bro.png Bamboo Brother2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Zorrose Rose Swordsman2C.png Rose Swordsman2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Rose Swordsman Premium Tile.png|on premium tile Magic-shroom Magic_Mushroom2.png Magic Mushroom2C.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Ampthurium Anthurium2.png Aspiragus Airsparagus2.png Saucer Squash Saucer2.png Lantern Cherry Ground_Cherry2.png Lily8763cpGroundCherry.png|Lily8763cp's version (free-use) Board Beans Horsebean2.png Cycloque Loquat2.png Jackfruit Jackfruit2.png R.A.D. Missiles Mischief Radish2.png Mischief Radish2C.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Sunflower Singer Sunflower_Singer2.png Sunflower Singer2C.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Pumpkin Witch PumpkinMagePvZ2.png Pumpkin_Witch2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Snowy Cotton Snow Cotton2.png Snow Cotton2.png.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Guerrequila Agave2C.png Agave2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Monkeyfruit Kiwifruit2.png =lumping Plummy Plum Blossom2.png Dragonfruit Pitaya2.png Angel Starfruit Angel Starfruit2.png Angel Starfruit2.png.png|on Ancient Egypt tile AngelStarfruitPremium.png|on premium tile Firebloom Queen Firebloom Queen2.png Match Flower Match Flower Boxer2.png MC Glory DJ Morning Glory2.png Magic Vine PVZOL Magic Cirrus.png Magic Vine2.png|On PvZOL backgound. Magic VineO.png|in AE tile. Bruce Bamboo Bruce BambooO.png SmallBambooCage.png|On grass Bamboo Cage PvZa.png|PvZA Carrot Missile Carrot MissileO.png CarrotLauncherPvZ2.png|On grass Venus Flytrap Venusflytrap.png|Old design Venus FlytrapO.png|New design PVZOL Venus Flytrap.png|On PvZOL background Flytrap.png|PVZAS Style Venus Flytrap OL PvZa.png|PvZA Style Winter Melon (PvZO) Rolling GourdO.png Melonorcucumber.png|On grass Sod SodO.png GreatSod.png|On grass SodO.png Pomegranate-Pult PurtO.png Pomegranate-pultO.png|on AE tile. Pomegranate_PultPVZOL.png|on PvZOL background Pineapple Cannon PineappleCannonPvZ2.png Pineapple CannonO.png|in PS tile. PineappleCannonPvZOL.png|On PvZ Online background. Durian DurianO.png DURIAN PVZOL.png|on grass DurianPvZOL.png|on PvZOL background Durian_AS.png|PvZAS version Narcissus NarcissusO.png Grassnarcissus.png|on grass Ganoderma Ganoderma2.png Banana Tree Banana TreeO.png Nitration Mushroom Nitration MushroomO.png SaltpeterShroomGrass.png|On Grass East Sea Dragon Palace Plants Oxygen_AlgaeO.png|Oxygen Algae Bubble_FlowerO.png|Bubble Flower Electric_AnemoneO.png|Electric Anemone Mine_FruitO.png|Mine Fruit LitchiO.png|Litchi Anemone11.png|Sea Anemore StarfishO.png|Starfish Fruit Clivia CliviaO.jpeg Droplet Shooter Water-pea.png|PVZAS PVZ1WaterPea.png|PVZ1 PVZA DROPLET SHOOTER.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PVZA Popcorn-pult Popcorn_pultAS.png|PvZAS Popcorn-pult Popcorn-pult.png|Popcorn-pult in PVZ1 without the glasses and basket, by Zomplant Jelo Popcorn-Pult a.png|Another version, by Liam MD My Popcorn-Pult.png|Another PvZAS version, by Свинка Сэм Popcorn-pult a.png|By Trumpet Vine Morning Glory.png|PvZAS Trumpet Vine MorningGlory1.png|PvZ1 Trumpet Vine, using beta artwork Wall-nut Bomb Walnut BombAS.png Pineapple Pineapple AS.png|PvZAS Pineapple Pinnaple.png|PvZ1 Pineapple PineapplePvZ2.png|Old PvZ2 Pineapple UglyPineapple.png|New PvZ2 Pineapple Blueberries Blueberries_AS.png|PvZAS Blueberries Grapes1.png|PvZ1 Blueberries Lychee Bomb Lychee BombAS.png Barrel Cactus Spurge_AS.png|PvZAS Barrel Cactus Barrel.png|PvZ1 Barrel Cactus Holographic Tall Nut Holographic_Tall_Nut2.png InfiTallNut.PNG Infi-tall-nut(1).png InfiTallNutPvZ1.png INFITALLNUTpvz1.png|By Itsleo20 for PvZ1 Infi-Tall nut LMD.png|Pvz1 Holographic Tall Nut22.png|on Far Future tile Pomegranate PVZ1POMEGRANTE.PNG|PVZ1 Pomegranate2.png|PVZAS Wildfire Stump Wildfire_Stump.png|PVZAS Wildfire_Stump2.png God Dragon Grass GOD_DRAGON_GRASS.png|PVZAS Pistachio Pistachio.png|PVZAS Frisbee Shooter BloomerfrisbeePvZ2.png Irascible Mushroom TemperShroomPVZ2.png Doomsday Bomb Mushroom Doomsday Bomb MushroomAS.png Coconut Sharpshooter COCONUT_PVZAS_ALMANAC.png Lizard Grass CHAMELEON_ALMANAC.png Small Radish RADISH_ALMANAC.png Melon-Slice Pitcher Melon_Slice-pult.png Melon Slice Pitcher in Almanac (PvZPP).png|on BWB tile Small Pepper Yellow_Pepper.png Sugar Cane Sugar_Cane_AS.png Pear Pear_AS.png Apple Apple_AS.png Clap Grass Flaxswatter.png Saturn Peach Saturn_Peach.png Sea Dragon HydroDragonPVZ2PVZAS.png Seadragon PVZDS.png|on East Sea Dragon Palace tile. Four Leaf Blover Four-Leaf_Blover.png Old Stump Old StumpAS.png Diamond Ground Thorn CrystalweedPvZ2.png|Old design Diamond_Ground_Thorn2.png|Redesign Ginseng Ginseng.png GinsengInGame.png Fan Blover Electric_Blover.png Devil Jalapeno DevilJalapeno.png| Old design Creepyjalapeno.png|Redesign Iron Oak Ironwood.png Mighty Cactus MightyCactus.png Tree_Cactus2.png Triplet Sunflower TripletSunflowerPvZ2.png ProperTripleSun.png Coconut Rocket Launcher COCONUT_TRUCK.png Coconut_Rocket_Launcher2.png Frostbolt Shooter IceCrystalShooterPvZ2.png Frostbolt_ShooterAS.png|Better quality Aloe Vera Aloe_Vera.png Tropical Cannon Tropical_Cannon.png Artichoke Artichoke.png Small Mari Small_Mari.png Super Mari Super_Mari.png Cob Bomber Cob CannonAS.png Foxtail Foxtail.png Twin-Headed God Snapdragon 2headsnapdragon.png Meteor Hammer Master MeteorHammerMaster.png Electromagnetic Mushroom PvZAS_Super_Magnet2.png Magneto Mushroom Platinum_Magnet.png Chainsaw Flytrap Chainsaw_Flytrap.png Eggplant Nagplant.png Cantaloupe-pult Cantaloupe-pult.png Shaggy Ink Cap Shaggy Ink Cap2.png Banana Banana_Splitter.png Pitcher Plant Pitcher_Plant_AS.png Dogtail Dogtail.png DogtailAquaticPvZAS.jpg|Edited into a water background Kiwi Kiwi.png Bitter Gourd Pickle.png Cauliflower Cauliflower_AS.png Onion Onion_AS.png Orchid Cactus Orchid_Cactus.png Hazelnut Acorn.png Hazelnut Ball Hazelnut BallAS.PNG Orange BadOrangeNew.jpg Tomato Tomatomic_Bomb.png Small Bush Small Bush PvZAS.png Firmiana Firmiana2.png Cypress Cypress2.png Choy Ben Choy BenAS.png Choy Ji Choy JiAS.png Charm Mushroom Charm_MushroomAS.png Fu Ling Mushroom Fu Ling MushroomAS.png Cream Bean Cream_BeanAS.png Coffee CoffeeAS.png Thunder God Grass/Raytheon Grass Raytheon_Grass.png Energy Bean Energy_Bean.jpg|(Current HD is cropped) Superman Bean Superman_Bean.jpg Heart Kumquat Heart_Kumquat.jpg Super Citron SuperCitron2.png Small Peach Small_Peach.jpg E.C.Peach E.C.PeachAS.png Lantern Grass Lantern GrassAS.png Lighthouse Flower Lighthouse FlowerAS.png Goop-shroom Goop.png Goop-shroom2.png|Alternate Style (Free-Use) GoopShroom2PvZ2.png Goopyshroom.png Goop-shroom255.png GoopShroom.png PVZIAT_Goop-shroom.png|wynaut821 style Goop-shroom2 (ErnestoAM).png|ErnestoAM's version Plasma Pea PVZIAT_Plasma_Pea.png|By Walter20210 PvZ2Plasma.png|PvZ1 by ThePvzDude (No permission needed) Repeater96.png|Plasma Pea pvz1 style(ask before use) Shadow Flower PVZIAT_Shadow_Flower.png|By Walter20210 Berry Shooter BERRY SHOOTER PVZ2.png|PVZ2 Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Sun Pharaoh SUN PHARAOH PVZ2 ALMANAC.png|Itsleo20's version Citrus Cactus CITRUS CACTUS PVZ2.png|Itsleo20's version. CitrusCactusCRPVZ2.png|CR's Citrus Cactus, no need for permission Camo Cactus CAMO CACTUS ALMANAC.png|Itsleo20's version Chester Chomper ChesterChomperPvZ2.png ChesterChomperPVZ2.png CheterChomper.jpg|No background Chester Chomper LMD.png|Make By Liam MD Chester Chomper.png|Pvz1 Style chester ChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|by wynaut821 (ask before use) Chesterweed Chesterweed.png ChesterWeed Pvz1.png|Pvz1 Style Ice Cactus Ice Cactus By ItsZee.png|Ask ItsZee for permission. Artichoke Drone Artichoke drone.png|Ask ItsZee for permission to use this photo ADBEP.png|By Electric Plants,No need for permission to use this photo ARTICHOKE DRONE ALMANAC CUSTOM.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission to use this image. Garlic Drone GarlicDroneIMCR8Z.png|IMCR8Z's Version Garlic Drone.png|FPF's version. GarlicDronePvZ2copy.png|TCD's version GarlicDronePvZ2.png GarlicDroneIAT.png GarlicDroneNewPvZ2.png|Rx2's Version. GarlicdroneAS2.png|wynaut821 ask first GarlicDroneTBDT.png|TBDT's version, Free Use but credit wanted Garlicdronetile.png Tactical Cuke TacticalCukePvZ2.png|PvZ2 Tactical Cuke. Ask Mau as for permission to use it TacticalCukeThrowkirbyEdition.png|ThrowKirby's version. No need for permission. Tactical Cuke Batter Pvz2.png|By Liam MD Flax Cannon FlaxCannonThrowkirbyEdition.png FALZ CANNON.png|By Itsleo20. Dies Ist Ein Flax Cannon Why Was That In German Dus Dun Ray (Wat).png Chomp Thing Chomp_thing.png|Free-use. Toxic Pea ToxicPea.PNG|by Awesome wiggler ToxicPea3.png|By Wintermagnet Grass-2.png|Lily8763cp's version Future Cactus FutureCactus.PNG|by Awesome wiggler Future Cactuz.png FutureCactus25.png|by Jared.jiro.3 Future Cactus2.png|By Bleakmars000109 (Free-use) Commando Pea PVZIAT_CommandoPeashooter.png|By Gargantuar333 (Free use) Commando Pea.png|Commando Pea Free (by:Awesome wiggler) CommandoPeashooter.png|Mixed-up CPea of awesome wiggler's and Garg333's.By JohnODBG54 Alien Flower AlienFlowerPvZ2.png|By Gargantuar333 (Free use) Alien_Flower_Lawn_RetroBowser.png|Free to use (Just be sure to give credit where it's due) ^-^ By RetroBowser Bandit Cactus Cactusbandit.png|PvZ2 version. BanditCactusThrowkirbyEdition.png|ThrowKirby's version. No need for permission. BANDIT_CACTUS.png|By Itsleo20, free-use Jade Cactus JADE CACTUS.png|By Itsleo20. Free-use Agent Pea Agent Pea.png|By Свинка Сэм, free-use Agent Pea.jpg|Agent Pea (by:JohnODBG54) Metal Petal METAL PETAL.png|By Itsleo20, Free-use Power Flower Power flower pvz2 style.png Tall-Nut Battlement Tallnutbattlementpvz2.png Hot Rod Chomper HotrodChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|By Wynaut821. Ask first. Pea Cannon PeaCannonIII.png|By Wintermagnet Pea Repeater PVZIAT_Repeater4.png|By Jared.jiro.3 Heal Flower HEALFLOWER_IAT.png Healflower_LoS.png|Revern/Lapis' version Twin Heal Flower Twinhealiat.png Potato Nugget Mine PotatoNuggetMinePVZIAT.png PotatoNuggetMinePvZ2.png Mystic Sunflower Mystic_Sunflower.png Fire Flower FireFlower2CR.png|Cyborg Ranger's verison Count Chompula Count_Chompula_Lily8763cp.png|Lily8763cp's version(free-use) Zen Cactus Pixlr_Zen_Cactus.png|Pixlr version by Lily8763cp (free-use) Kernel Corn File:KernelCornGrass.png GrassPVZ2Kernel Corn.png Citron (PvZ: GW2) Citron gw2 pvz2 style back.png|Itsleo20's version Rose Rose2BJ.png|Version by Bearjedi Vampire Sunflower VampSunflowerpvz2.png PvZ Heroes SolarFlarePowered.png GrassKnucklesIconSub.png SolarFlareIconSub.png GreenShadowIconSub.png Re-Peat Moss2.png Cornucopia2.png Berry Angry2.png Zapricot2.png Shellery2.png Smoosh-shroom2.png Pineclone2.png Buff-shroom Grass.png Vanilla2.png Brainana2.png The Great Z2.png Holo-Flora2.png PricklyPear2.png = Category:Content